Behind closed doors
by hptwilightlover110
Summary: Ginny appears to have the life she always wanted through her Hogwarts years, but when people aren't watching, her life is a little different then everyone can see. She has secret friends and a secret life behind closed doors. A secret life with Draco Malfoy.
1. Seventh Year

**With this story im trying to stay as close to the actaully plot line as i can, so that Ginny and Draco could have had something even though it wasn't in the books because of course they are amazing**

My Seventh Year

We climbed onto the train and walked into the first available room. More people filled the platform than the previous year but that was understandable.  
The war was over. People were able to get back to their normal lives. Well at least what is left of them. Luna hummed next to me.  
"It's good to be going back," she said. I smiled.  
"Yeah because Hogwarts being run by death eaters was so much fun," I said sarcastically. She laughed.  
"Of course not but we are going to have fun," she said. I looked at my best friend and smiled. I really had no idea how she stayed so positive. "I think I'm going to go for a walk," she said, standing up; a giant pile of magazines in her hands.  
"Try not to walk off the end of the train," I teased. She beamed at me.  
"And leave you alone with all the guys. I don't think so," she said. I smiled.  
"Do you want help," I asked. She smiled.  
"Nope," she breathed and closed the door behind her.

I sat back in my chair and took a deep breath. I wasn't sure whether I like the idea of going back to school or not. People weren't the same after the war. I didn't care as much about schooling as I used too. Arnold jumped onto my shoulder. His little purple body made me smile. He was one of the few Pygmy Puff's remaining after the war. I held him in my fingers and relaxed into the couch when the door was pushed open. Someone slid inside, pulling the drapes closed. I stood up quickly. A rush of adrenaline came over me and I reached for my wand. I took a deep breath and relaxed. It was hard to move on from the war.  
"Excuse me," I said. The person turned to face me, pulling the cloak off his face. "Malfoy," I breathed. "What are you doing here," I asked, sliding around him to pull the last blind down and making sure no one could see into the room.  
"Finishing my last year, what does it look like Weasley," he snarled. I smirked.  
"Thought your parents were hiding from the auror's," I asked.  
"They can do what they want," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest.  
"We are alone, drop it," I said. His eyes looked with mine.  
"You still with Potter," he asked and I smirked.  
"Would you be here if I was?" He shrugged in agreement. We stared at each other for a second before he pulled me into his arms. My arms curled around his neck and his lips locked with mine. My hair flew around us as he pulled my hips into his. We broke apart, breathing heavily.  
"Hi," I breathed and smiled at him.  
"Hey," he said and ran his hands through my hair and down my face. His heart beat with mine. "I've missed you," he whispered. I took his face in my hands and kissed him.  
"I know and don't you ever leave again," I breathed. "I was so worried."

Yeah I know what you're thinking.  
How did I, Ginny Weasley end up in love with Draco Malfoy?  
Well I'll show you.

**Reviews would be amazing :)**


	2. First Year

******Thanks for all the reviews guys :) This is just a really short one. Enjoy  
**

My First Year  
_Chamber of Secrets_

Mrs Weasley pushed us away from Professor Lockhart towards the front of Flourish and Blotts. Gosh, I thought Professor Lockhart was amazing back then. Too bad.  
"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you Potter? Famous Harry potter! Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page," Draco said, appearing behind us. I'm not sure if that was the first time I had ever met him, but it's the first time I remember. The first time I had anything to do with him, other than my dad ranting about the Malfoy family at dinner as I grew up.  
"Leave him alone," I snapped and glared at Draco. I saw the confusion in his eyes for a second. I figure he never had anyone yell back at him. He was an only child after all. He smirked at me a second later. That was the first time I ever saw him smirk at me and god it pissed me off. I mean who was that guy? He was having a go at Harry Potter. The famous Harry Potter.  
"Oh look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend," he said and the blood rushed to my cheeks. Me Harry? Boyfriend, girlfriend? I mean come on. Who was I compared to him? Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and bitter relief filled my body. There was nothing I could say back to him anyway. I would die to date the famous Harry Potter, as Draco was pulled away from us. Draco stared at the floor, silently. Lucius seemed to be the only person who could get Draco to shut up. It was kind of cool. I would never have that feeling towards his father again due to the diary that was about to make its way into my books. I don't blame Draco or his father for what happened to me because of the diary. It was the diaries fault. It was HIS fault. But in all honesty it doesn't make it any easier to deal with.

**Reviews would be amazing guys :)**


	3. Third Year

******Thanks for reviews from Break This Spell666, AmyHale and Vic :)**

**My Third Year**  
**_Goblet of Fire_**

I knew what everyone say about Draco, that he was arrogant and selfish and for that reason he wasn't someone I spent any time with, even after attending the same school for three years.  
"Get your Quidditch World Cup Programs here," someone called out as we climbed up the stairs. Hermione smiled.  
"He's just a guy," she said. I laughed and turned to look at her.  
"Harry Potter is just a guy," I teased sarcastically. "Oh, how wrong the rest of the magical community must be then. We should make a sign telling them."  
"He is though," she said. "Even when he forgets. He may be the boy who lived..." I smiled and rolled my eyes.  
"He is the boy that lived," I said.  
"That doesn't make him special," she said. I rolled my eyes as we climbed.  
"Again, that does make him special but I'm guessing you have a point so continue," I asked.  
"I just meant that Harry is just like any other guy," she said. I smiled and continued to walk up the steps.  
"So apart from everything you just said being wrong, which is odd for you. Your point is that I should date other people because Mister Harry Potter isn't that special," I said. She just laughed.  
"Exactly," she said. Fred wrapped his arm around me.  
"What you girlys talking about," George asked. Hermione laughed.  
"Nothingggg," I said and laughed.  
"Lairs," Fred said and laughed.  
"It better be a good prank," George said.  
"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we," Ron said and I turned to Hermione and laughed.  
"Complainer," I muttered and rolled my eyes.  
"Well, put it this way if it rains... you'll be the first to know," Lucius said. All our faces dropped and looked down to the Malfoy family. I was normally good at being over looked by Draco at school but not today. It was probably to do with the fact I was actually hanging out with Harry Potter for once. I was standing behind one of the most famous people around and one of the people Draco hated the most.  
"Father and I are in the Minister's box by personal invitation of Cornelius Funge himself," Draco said. I looked down at Draco and smirked. Ego driven bum. I shocked my head.  
"Don't boast, Draco," his father said, hitting him with this cane. I flinched and looked at Lucius. How could his dad be so mean? Draco looked up at us and caught my eyes a second before Hermione pulled me away.  
"Look," she said and pointed to the field.  
"Go Irish," I yelled and I laughed with Hermione, before taking another sideways look down to the Malfoy's.

The dark mark flew up into the sky and I looked up. I looked to Hermione, as a light flashed into the air. I looked around quickly as panicked looks covered everyone's faces.  
"Fred, George, lets go. One of you grab Ginny," Dad yelled and Fred grabbed my hand. The tent got left behind us as we ran back towards the port key. People were pushed against me and my hands started to slip. I lost Hermione's hand first as Fred pulled me along after them. Everyone's voices were a blur of yelling and called as we ran through the people. The light flashed in the sky and people screamed. Fred's hand slipped from mine and I fell onto the ground. I rolled over and coughed, looking around. I saw my family disappear into the crowd before I could stand up. Someone almost stood on my arm and I rolled away from them, almost hitting someone else.  
"Ouch," I muttered when someone grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. At first I couldn't see their face as they pulled me along after them.  
"Where are we going," I asked, almost tripping over some guy. They gripped my hand tighter and I tried to pull away. We stopped abruptly as someone flashed in front of us. I didn't have enough time to breath but I looked sideways at them. "Draco," I muttered, staring at him.  
"Come on," he said, taking off again and pulling me through the crowd. I tripped on a burning tent and Draco held onto my hand tighter.  
"Wait," I called out, tripping again and held his hand tightly in mine.  
"Come on," he said, pulling us behind a wall as the death eaters flashed into the field. My heart pounded in my head. I looked around the corner as Draco pressed against me.  
"Oh my god," I breathed, watching the death eaters as people ran. I turned too looked at him. Our eyes locked together; His chest centimetres from mine. His heart beat against mine.  
"Come on," Draco muttered. "We need to get out of here." I just nodded as he led me up the hill. I saw my family. At the top of the hill, everyone looked around. Both Harry and I were missing from the group at the top of the hill. Where was Harry? Hermione looked around.  
"Go," Draco said and push me forward before I could turn around to look at him, Hermione called out to me.  
"Ginny," she said and run down the hill towards me. I run up to meet her. "Come on," she said and pulled me towards the port key. I turned around to look for Draco but he was already gone. I stared at the empty spot as Hermione throw my hand onto the port key.

* * *

Luna and I walked down a hallway at Hogwarts. She skipped and I just smiled.  
"So who are you taking to the ball," she asked. I laughed.  
"I don't know, I guess whoever asks me," I breathed as we walked towards the Ravenclaw tower. "Who do you want to go with," I asked and smiled. She giggled and did a spin as we walked.  
"I don't know, but one of those Durmstrang boys would be nice," she said and I smiled.  
"That would be amazing," I said and laughed.  
"They are very cute," she breathed. I laughed.  
"They are," I breathed. "But we aren't really old enough to go," I said and sighed.  
"Like Potter isn't old enough to get into the championship," she said and I smiled.  
"Hey, magic is everywhere," I teased, looking around the hallway, covered with moving paintings and did a spin. I saw Draco out of the corner of my eye and stopped. "Umm, I have to go," I said. She locked eyes with me for a second and then smiled.  
"Okay," she said airily. "I have to find my shoes anyway," she breathed and stopped to look at her bare feet before skipping off. I shook my head and turned away from her. I ran after Draco as he stopped around the corner.  
"Hey," I breathed, coming to a stop. He looked up at me. I half smiled.  
"Weasley," he said. He didn't nod his head but just looked at me. We just looked at each other. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was like talking to Harry but worse. I'm pretty sure this was the first time he and I had ever been alone. I didn't know what I had wanted to say when I followed he around the corner. It wasn't like me and him talked, but I had needed too. I wanted too. Draco didn't look as mean as he had before, after that night at the World Cup. I reached out and touched his hand and his eyes opened wider.  
"Thanks."

* * *

I turned around to look at him and my dress swayed around me. I smiled.  
"I have a wonderful night," I said to Neville, kissing him lightly on the cheek. The ball had been amazing. Neville smiled.  
"Really," he asked surprised and I laughed.  
"Yes. I really did," I said.  
"Oh," he said and studied his feet. It was a little sad how Neville didn't believe in himself back then. "Well good," he mumbled. I smiled softly.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," I said and continued up the stairs. I walked around the corner and Draco was standing there. I smiled. Tonight had been amazing and I was giddy. I felt like a princess right before she ran into her prince at the ball. "What are you doing here," I asked. He picked himself up off the wall.  
"Watching Longbottom stutter at his feet," he mocked and smirked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Okay and now the real reason," I asked, crossing my arms lightly over my chest. He seemed taken aback for a second before he smirked.  
"Just waiting," he said. I smiled.  
"Waiting for someone or something," I asked. He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Something," he said. I just stared at him.  
"And what would that be," I asked as he walked over to me.  
"I'm just waiting for a dance," he said smugly. I smirked.  
"What, Pansy didn't dance with you," I asked and pouted mockingly. He shrugged.  
"We did a little but someone spilt something on her dress, so she ran off." I smiled.  
"Well," I said, holding out my hand to him. "Would you like the last dance," I asked and he smirked, wrapping his hands around my waist.  
"Why not."

**Reviews would be amazing guys :)**


	4. Fourth Year

******Thanks to Vic for the reviews :)** Feel free to tell me if I'm not staying completely to the plot. i haven't read the books in a while. Just a little Draco and Ginny. Almost up to where they get together :)

**My Fourth Year**  
_**The Order of the Phoenix**_

I throw the Quidditch bat across the room and groaned. The bat hit other objects and a group of brooms fell off the wall. I scoffed. It was odd how school wasn't that interesting after your father gets attacked by a giant snake.  
"Dammit," I muttered. I stared at the spot but didn't move. I didn't really feel like picking it all up. I didn't feel like doing a lot. Umbridge was making life a little unbearable. Then I felt it. Someone was standing behind me. I sighed. I was pretty much screwed if someone caught me out here. Umbridge's rules were getting stricter by the day. "What do you want," I snapped, turning around to look at him. It was odd how he always turned up. I crossing my hands over my chest and Draco just looked at me.  
"Don't do that," he said. I rolled my eyes and let my arms drop to my sides. He was right. I didn't normal snap at people.  
"I'm not really in the mood for your arguing at the moment," I said. "Last time we talked you called Hermione a mud blood and she cried for 3 hours."  
"And here I thought getting seeker would put you in a better mood," he said.  
"Get bent," I snapped. He didn't flinch when I yelled at him. He never did. "I only got it because Harry got kicked off the team." He looked around the small Quidditch shed and smirked.  
"Well maybe you should be nicer to me then. Umbridge says no one is allowed out after dark. I could get you kicked off too and then who would play for Gryffindor," he said. I was never afraid of Umbridge but that was more because I hated her so much that it didn't register as a feeling.  
"You still following after Umbridge then," I asked. He smirked. I hadn't expected any differently. All the Slytherin's were following Umbridge. They were all part of the Inquisitorial Squad.  
"Who else would I be with," he asked. I shrugged and picked up my broom stick, standing it up right. I had wanted to say it then for the first time. I had wanted to say he could be on my side but I didn't. I didn't know if he would actually listen. It wasn't like our side was winning at the moment. "I'm sorry about your dad," he said. I turned to look at him.  
"Thanks," I breathed, sitting down on the beach. He walked over to me and sat down too.  
"It's just a word you know," he said, looking across the shed. "What I said to Hermione."  
"Not to her," I said. There was silence for a second.  
"It wasn't like I meant it," he said. "She's a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin. It's kind of expected."  
"Not to me," I said without thought.  
"Oh and the bludger I got from your brother's in our last game was totally deserved," he said sarcastically and I bit back a laugh.  
"They are my brothers," I said, resting against him. "They would flip if they knew we were friends."  
"And my parents wouldn't." I took in a deep breath.  
"No, I know they would," I said quickly. "Why don't we just not talk about them," I offered. I didn't want to fight.  
"Who your brothers or my parents?"  
"Both." He looked up at me for a moment before nodding.  
"Okay." I nodded too.  
"Okay," I breathed and made a small smile.  
"So what are you doing here anyway," he asked, looking away from me again.  
"I needed calming," I said.  
"And that happens in a Quidditch shed," he asked.  
"Yeah... Going for a ride used to calm me when I was little," I said. "I've been spending all my time at that stupid dark house. It's driving me insane," I said and groaned, dropping my head back. He spoke before I realised that I had just told him I lived at the Order's head quarters.  
"What? Michael Corner not good enough for you," he asked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Michael has nothing to do with this," I said. It wasn't like me and him would last forever. We were only just holding on at the moment. He was so jealous of the fact Gryffindor was better than Ravenclaw. "So how many of your boys are going to be walking the hallways tonight," I asked.  
"A few," he said and shrugged. I smirked, standing up. I turned to look at him and smirked.  
"Well that's going to make it more fun," I teased.

* * *

"They want us to what," Luna asked.  
"Just stop people from coming up this corridor, it's not that hard," I said. "Harry and Hermione just need enough time to breaking into Umbridge's office." Harry needed to talk to Sirius. I wasn't sure it was a good idea but I wanted to help. I needed to do something. Luna just danced up and down the hallway. She was always so happy, even though we were breaking all the rules Umbridge had set up to stop us.  
"And how are we going to stop Umbridge from getting back to her office," she asked.  
"Ron's dealing with that," I said and smiled. "He seems to be pretty good at distracting people… and at least here, we get to be of some use." Luna looked at me with an understanding face.  
"We have Dumbledore's Army," she said and I smiled.  
"Yeah, I like it," I said. "It makes me feel useful."  
"I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends," she said. I smiled.  
"You do have friends. You have me," I said and smiled at Luna. A little girl came around the corner. "I'm sorry. You can't go down there. Someone flooded the hallway with garrotting gas," I lied as Draco came up the hallway behind her.  
"Garrotting gas," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Yes," I said seriously, looking at him.  
"Well isn't that interesting," he said. I looked sideways at Luna.  
"Can you give me a second," I said and Luna turned away from me.  
"That's gutsy Weasley," he snapped. I smirked.  
"I'm not afraid of you Draco," I said. He smirked this time and I smiled. He was so cocky. It was kind of nice.  
"Where is the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad," I asked. God, I hated the Inquisitorial Squad so much.  
"I don't need the squad to deal with you Weasley," he said. I laughed.  
"Funny. After the Bat-Bogey Hex you copped last month I thought you would think a little differently," I said, my hand on my wand. He laughed.  
"Yeah that was a little rude of you," he said, stepping closer to me. I looked over at Luna who was talking to a group of first years. She was pretty much out of ear shot, you could never be to careful.  
"It wasn't necessary for you to send Michael Corner to the hospital wing because we broke up," I said. He rolled his eyes. Draco was protective over me even back then. It was nice. It wasn't protective like Ron was, where he yelled at me. I just knew that Draco was always looking out for me.  
"Your necessary and my necessary are different things," he said.  
"I know," I said and we just looked at each other. I don't expect me and Draco to make sense to anyone. Though what he says next, will explain why I accept Draco for who he is.  
"You need to get out of here Weasley. The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad is coming," he said. "And they will stop you." I looked over at Luna.  
"Can you go check on Ron," I asked and she nodded. She looked at us for a second about to say something but didn't. She just turned and disappeared down the hallway. She was amazing like that. I turned back to Draco.  
"Go," he said. I shook my head.  
"I can't leave," I said and smiled. "You know I can't." He laughed.  
"Yeah I know, it's kind of what makes you epic," he said and laughed. "But you seriously should," he said. I smiled softly as Neville walked around the corner.  
"Thank you," I mouthed, stepping away from him.  
"Ginny," Neville said, running over to me. "Are you okay," he asked quickly. I held up my wand and smiled.  
"I'm fine," I said and looked at Draco out of the corner of my eye. "The Inquisitorial Squad couldn't hurt a fly," I mocked and turned away from him. A second later the Inquisitorial Squad would walk around the corner and catch Neville and I, taking us to Umbridge's office. Even though it didn't help. Even though everything still went horribly wrong. It was nice to know he was protecting me. It was nice to know someone cared.

* * *

He slipped into the hospital wing. I didn't roll over as he walked over to my bed. I didn't know it was him. His father had just tried to kill me and all my friends at the Department of Mysteries. I doubted he would come. He stopped by my bed and I looked up. Draco and I locked eyes. I tried to sit up and groaned, bitting down on my lip.  
"You okay," he asked. I smiled bitterly.  
"A little bruised and Madam Pomfrey is waiting until tomorrow to fix my ankle because she's busy with other people. Though I think that's just because no one wants me running off again," I said. He nodded and sat down on the end of the bed.  
"Well that's good I guess," he said, staring at the floor. There was silence. I didn't know were Madam Pomfrey was but I was kind of hoping she didn't walk in, on Draco being here. Looking back on this, I don't know what I was thinking. His dad had just attacked me and I was sitting with him. I was trusting another Malfoy. I figure I was still a little high after the fight at Department of Mysteries. I was pretty sure I was in shock for hours after that night.  
"You know your dad was there," I said calmly. He looked away from me. I waited a few moments but he didn't say anything. I don't know what he could say. Nothing would have changed. I just reached out and placed my hand on his. He looked up at me and I nodded.  
"Thanks," he said and I smiled.  
"Come here," I said and edged over on the bed. He lay down next to me and I smiled, laying in his arms. We just lay there and said nothing. There was nothing we could say. We just had to keep moving forward.

* * *

I walked out of the great hall and towards the grounds. I needed a break from the small party the school was having. Dumbledore was back and Umbridge was gone and everything seemed okay again. Everyone seemed to think everything was okay again. I saw Draco standing in front of the Room of Requirement. It didn't accrue to me to check to see if the hallway was empty as I walked over to him.  
"Hey," I said and he head snapped up to look at me. He relaxed and I smiled softly.  
"Mother just wrote to me," he breathed, the words barely coming out. He held the letter limply in his hand. "They…" he said and his words caught in his throat. "They took him to jail last night." I just stood next to him. Just because Dumbledore was back didn't mean everything went back to normal. The war was hurting people. The war was hurting Draco and it was hurting me.  
"How is she," I asked. He scoffed.  
"There are tear drops all over the letter, and her writing is almost unreadable from her hand shaking," he snapped, but it was more of a whimper by the end. The letter shook in his hand. I took the letter from him and just stood there, staring at the Room of Requirement entrance. I didn't say anything until he turned to look at me. He just stared at me for a moment. "What do we do," he asked. I focused a small smile.  
"It will be okay, Draco," I said, hugging him. "It will all be okay."

**Hope your enjoying it. Reviews would be amazing guys :)**


	5. Fifth Year

**My Five Year**  
_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince**_

I put the love potion back on the shelf. It was pointless to try and buy someone's love. Love should just happen over time, without you knowing. I slipped away from Hermione. I put Arnold, my purple Pygmy Puff on my shoulder, walking out of Fred and George's shop. I walked around the corner and saw Harry talking to the Malfoy's.  
"Wow. Look at that... He's not here now! So why not have a go? They might be able to find you a double cell in Azkaban with your loser of a husband," Harry said. I didn't know what they were talking about and I didn't want to know. Draco jumped forward.  
"Don't you dare talk to my mother like that, Potter!"  
"It's all right, Draco. I expect Potter will be reunited with dear Sirius before I am reunited with Lucius," Narcissa said calmly. I half smiled. Draco did get his wit from his mother. I looked at the family and Harry. Narcissa turned Draco away from Harry as Hermione called out to him. Harry didn't see me as he walked back over to her. The Sirius comment would have caught him off guard. He didn't deal with loosing Sirius well, but he had Hermione. I turned and followed Draco and his mother into a shop.  
"Hey," I said and Draco turned around to look at me, his mum standing a few rows over from us. "I haven't got a letter back for a few weeks," I said. "Is everything okay," I asked. We had been writing to each other all holidays. He needed someone to listen and I needed the same. I took the Pygmy Puff off my shoulder and put him on Draco's shoulder. Arnold jumped up and down on his shoulder and I smiled. "His names Arnold," I said.  
"So," he snapped. The smiled dropped from my face and I looked over to his mum.  
"How are you," I asked.  
"Depends who's asking," he snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"I'm asking," I said sternly. "Just me."  
"I'm fine," he said bitterly, looking to his mum. I sighed. I knew he was lying. It wasn't hard to tell, but there wasn't a lot I could. I didn't know a lot. The order didn't tell me anything. I didn't know the hurt Draco was in.

* * *

I wiped the blood from Harry's lip.  
"There you go," I said and smiled, handing him back the cloth. I saw Draco get up and walk away from his table. I sighed.  
"You have no proof," Hermione muttered but I wasn't listening.  
"I don't need proof," Harry said. "It's Draco we are talking about."  
"I'll be back," I said, standing up. I walked away from the Gryffindor table but I don't think any of them noticed. I followed Draco out of the hall, grabbing him as he walked around the next corner.  
"What the hell," he snapped, pushing me off him. He hand grabbed for his wand.  
"What are you thinking? Attacking Harry," I snapped. "Why? What would you achieve from that?"  
"Oh yes. The famous Harry Potter couldn't do anything wrong," he growled. "It wasn't like he was ease dropping on my conversations!"  
"Don't do that. Don't make this about him," I growled back. "It's about you. What's wrong with you?"  
"I didn't. You're the one yelling about Potter not me," he snapped. I scoffed and gritted my teeth.  
"You can't go around attacking people," I said. "They aren't going to stand for it."  
"I can do whatever I want," he snapped.  
"Don't say that like we aren't friends!"  
"Friends, Weasley," he snapped. "Why would I be friends with someone like you," he growled, looking down his noses at me. The way I had seem him do hundred times to Hermione.  
"Fine," I said, crossing my hands over my chest. "We aren't friends," I muttered, turning around from him. My eyes stung as I fought the tears.  
"Ginny," he called out but I just kept walking. I don't know what I would have done if he had told me what You Know Who was making him do, but I didn't deserve that.

* * *

"Dean I," I whimpered and I sighed. "I don't want to talk anymore," I muttered, turning away from Dean the tears running down my cheeks.  
"Gin," he called out, reaching out to me.  
"No," I muttered.  
"Ginny," he said again but I pulled away from him. "We need to talk about this." I sniffed.  
"No. I mean I know, but no. Not now, I'm late," I said, walking away from him.  
"Gin," he called out. I ran from the corroder, the tears running down my tears. I ran around the corner and into someone. I looked up at Draco and rubbed the tears from my eyes quickly.  
"What do you want," I said and sniffled. He looked at me and his eyes grew wide. He eyes took a second to understanding what he was seeing.  
"Ginny, are you okay," he asked. I straightened up and shook my head.  
"I'm fine," I said, turning away from him. I took a deep breath trying to compose myself.  
"Gin," he said, reaching out to touch me.  
"I'm fine," I snapped.  
"It's that dean kid. Isn't it? What did he do," he asked. My face hardened.  
"I have to go. I'm late," I growled, walking around him.  
"You're going to the Slug party," he asked. I don't know why I was surprised he knew. He knew everything, and Harry was becoming more and more convinced he was a death eater. I sighed and turned back to him. I don't know why I did, but I did.  
"Yes," I answered, crossing my hands over my chest.  
"How?" I smirked at the thought.  
"Slughorn saw me hex Zacharias Smith," I said and he smirked. It was odd what people bonded over.  
"Why," he asked.  
"He kept going on and on about the fight at the Department of Mysteries. So I hexed him and Slughorn saw. I thought I was going to get detention, but he just thought it was a really good hex and invited me," I said.  
"Good work," he said and smirked. "You look really nice by the way," he said and I looked down to the dress I was wearing to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. I had totally forgotten about it after my fight with Dean.  
"Don't do that," I said, shaking my head. "Don't act like we are still friends. You ended that. You can't just take it back. You've been acting off all year."  
"I'm not Potter," he snapped. "This isn't off. This is who I am!"  
"I don't need to have more fights. I have Ron and Dean for that," I growled back. "I'm going to be late," I said through clenched teeth and turned away from him again.


	6. Fifth Year Continue

**My Five Year**  
_**Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.. Continued  
**_

"You can't say that what Harry did was right," Hermione said. "That book is bad news," she said.  
"Draco is a death eater," Ron snapped. "He had ever right to do it."  
"Okay, I agree with Ron about defending himself but I still think the books bad news," I said.  
"Books with spells like that are wrong," Hermione jumped in. "Harry can't just go around using them. He could have killed someone."  
"Draco is a death eater. We all know it," Ron said again. "Who cares! Harry might be able to work out what he is actually doing in that room with one of those spells."  
"Okay," I said, standing up. "The half blood prince is not a good guy and I think we should get rid of the book," I said. It's funny now, how wrong we were about Snape.  
"And we are watching the room of requirement starting tomorrow," Harry said. "We don't need the half blood prince to work Malfoy out." We all nodded. Hermione turned towards the common room.  
"You coming," she asked. I shook my head.  
"No," I said, turning away from them. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said.  
"Okay," she said and I smiled, walking away from them. I needed a break. I needed to get away from it all. All we talked about was death eaters and the order. It was depressing. I mean I wanted to help but life was still going on. I saw Moaning Myrtle as I walked out of the toilet.  
"Hi," I said and she giggled.  
"Heyyy," she said and laughed. I washed my hands in the sink. She floated around in the air above me. There was a whoosh and she was in front of me. "Do you like me," she asked. I smiled.  
"Of course," I said and laughed. She tilted her head to the side.  
"So we are friends," she asked. I smiled.  
"Yes, sure," I said, wiping my hands.  
"So why haven't you make up with Draco yet," she asked, resting her head on her hands. My jaw dropped.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Draco... He talks to me," she said and smiled. "He's sensitive... People bully him too, you know," she said.  
"Draco is strong," I said. "A lot stronger than most people."  
"He feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk too... but when he comes here and I'm here for him. Then he isn't afraid to show his feelings and cry," she said and giggled. "How could you leave him?" I stared at her and my jaw hung open. "Why aren't you there for him too?"  
"No, he wouldn't," I muttered and shook my head. "I mean… I wouldn't. I wouldn't leave him. I got to go," I said and running out of the bathroom. I stormed down the hallway and over to him. He was coming out of the room of requirement, a little bird flow over his shoulder. I knew Crabbe and Goyle would be around somewhere, watching us but I didn't care.  
"You and I have to talk," I said. Draco looked around before pulling me into an empty classroom. "Okay. I defend Harry and I'm with Harry but I have to know. You were my friend. What's wrong with you?"  
"What is that meant to mean? There is nothing wrong with me," he snapped.  
"You can talk to me Draco," I said. "I'll listen."  
"I'm not someone you can save Weasley," he growled. "I'm not a lost house elf you can set free."  
"Don't play that crap with me. Tell me what's wrong," I asked, raising my voice too.  
"I can't," he yelled. I reached out and touched him. My fingers linking with his. At first he tried to pull away but then he looked at me. I knew Harry saw a death eater but I saw Draco. I saw the boy who saved me at the Quidditch World Cup, the boy who tried to warn me when Umbridge was coming and now I had to save him.  
"It's going to be okay," I breathed.  
"No, it's not! You don't get it. I don't have an option Ginny! I've got to do this. I can't tell you. You can't be involved. I don't want to be either but I have to do it," he said and I saw the panic in his eyes. "It's my family. I have to protect them," he muttered and I pulled him into my arms. "I have too."

* * *

"Draco," I called out as he ran down a hallway away from Dumbledore's office. "I heard what happened," I said as he turned around to face me. He just stared at me. His face was lost and broken. I had just left Harry standing by Dumbledore's body.  
"I didn't. I couldn't," he muttered, shaking his head.  
"Shhh," I muttered, reaching out to touch him. He pulled away from me, shaking.  
"No," he muttered.  
"Hey," I said, pulling him into my arms. "Shhhh."  
"I had to but I couldn't," he muttered.  
"Hey, everything will be okay," I said, pulling down the sleeve on Draco's arm. I didn't want anyone to see the dark mark. I knew what everyone would think.  
"He was trying to punish my father. He didn't think I would make it but I did. I had to…"  
"I know," I breathed. "I know."  
"I didn't want too. I didn't have a choice," he muttered. "It's my family. I had to protect them."  
"I know. It's okay," I said, touching his face with my hands. I locked eyes with him. "I know you didn't want too," I said. "And I'm so proud you did," I said and smiled. He just looked at me.  
"Ginny I…"  
"Shhh, I'm here," I said, hugging him. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay," I breathed. I didn't believe what I was saying. Dumbledore was dead and the death eaters were taking over everything. I was scared belong belief but I had to help him. I held him to my chest and didn't say anything as he wept quietly. We would survive this. We had too.


	7. Sixth Year

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. Your amazing :)**

**My Six Year**  
_****__**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

I wasn't impressed with the idea that Snape was running the school. I was even a little surprised that mum had let me come back. Hogwarts wasn't safe and it defiantly wasn't safe for me. I climbed onto the train.  
"This isn't going to be fun," Luna said. I smiled.  
"We are going to make this fun," I said with confidence. "We aren't giving up on the D.A," I said, slipping into an empty room. "We will do this, even without Harry and Hermione, and Ron." Luna smiled at me.  
"I'm go find Neville and tell him," she said, and smiled, disappearing out of the room as I sat down. Crabbe and Goyle appeared in my doorway. I jumped up, my hand on my wand.  
"Didn't think you Weasley's would have the guts to come back," Crabbe mocked. I gritted my teeth. Goyle laughed.  
"And I figure someone would have killed you in your sleep," I said.  
"I would mind your mouth Weasley," Goyle snapped.  
"Your brothers aren't here to protect you anymore," Crabbe growled.  
"Or your precious Potter," Goyle said. I smirked.  
"You say that like I need them to take you on," I said. Crabbe growled and stepped into the compartment. I raised my wand when someone touched his shoulder. Crabbe looked back to see Draco standing there. I looked at him and my wand felt weak in my fingers. I would attack Crabbe and Goyle if I had too, but Draco was different. I didn't want to hurt him but I also hadn't talked to him since school finished last year.  
"Weasley's mine," he said and Crabbe and Goyle slipped back. Draco wand was up and I felt my heart beeping in my head.  
"Going to kill me Draco," I asked. I really hope the answer was no. I could fake confidence but I didn't have any. He waved his wand and the blinds to the compartment closed. I let my wand drop.  
"That's pretty trusting Weasley," he said. I sighed and dropped back into the seat.  
"You couldn't kill Dumbledore when your family was depending on you. I doubt you would kill me," I said.  
"Don't say it like that," he growled, standing across from me. "I should have protected them." I breathed calmly.  
"You made the right choice Draco," I said. "It means your better than half the people around. You couldn't kill an innocent man. It's not a bad thing." He looked at me and I saw the anger in his eyes, though he had waited for me to finish before speaking.  
"We are not talking about this," he snapped. I sighed and sat forward.  
"Okay," I said as he looked around the room. I watched him for a moment. "Would you relax," I said and he looked back to me. "Sit down," I said and he just looked at me.  
"How are you so calm," he asked. I smiled.  
"I'm still me, Draco," I said, standing up. He just looked at me. Our eyes locked together. "I'm still part of the D.A. I'm not giving up on this. I'm going to fight. I'm always going to fight and we will beat him."  
"The death eaters are taking over Hogwarts Ginny. Try to stay out of trouble or at least stay alive," he said and then turned to walk out of the compartment.

* * *

It wasn't like I liked the fact Draco was a death eater. I didn't tell him about the order or anything, but it was nice to have someone. Harry was god knows where and I was stuck at school. Hogwarts wasn't the most fun with Snape in charge but we kept entertained. I wrote '_Dumbledore's Army, still recruiting' _in giant letters on the wall.  
"You want to help," I asked, writing the last letter on the wall. He just looked at me.  
"Are you trying to get in more trouble," Draco asked and I turned around to look at him. I would have been insanely screwed if I got caught by anyone but Draco. I heard the teachers were using the unforgivable curses on students. Actually that wasn't completely true. I knew they were. My attitude didn't work for most of them.  
"I like trouble," I said. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at me.  
"What a bad Gryffindor," he teased.  
"Plus you turn up every time I do something stupid," I said and smiled bitterly.  
"At least you're calling it stupid now," he said.  
"Doesn't mean I'm going to stop," I said and he nodded and I thought I almost saw a smile.  
"I wouldn't expect you too," he said. I looked down at him.  
"Maybe I just love your company," I said and smirked at him. He laughed.  
"That I already knew Weasley," he teased. "Now get down," he said, holding out his hand to me. I placed my arm in his and climbed down. "Someone is going to have to pay for this," he said, pointing to the writing on the wall.  
"I'll take the blame," I said innocently, though we both knew I couldn't handle another detention with the death eaters in charge. He shook his head.  
"I don't think so," he said.  
"You can't blame anyone else," I said. He nodded as we walked.  
"I know." I smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"You going back to sleep," he asked. I laughed bitterly.  
"No, I haven't sleep properly in months," I said and did a little spin. He watched me and I knew I saw a smile. That was kind of the point of these walks. We both needed to relax a little.  
"Same," he said and watched me as I walked backwards up the hallway.  
"So you want to go for a walk Malfoy," I teased. He smirked.  
"The black lake is pretty this time of night," he said and I smiled as we walked down the hallway together.

* * *

I lay on a table in an empty classroom. Draco sat against the wall on the other side of the room.  
"It's nice here," I said and smiled, staring at the ceiling. He laughed.  
"We have different definition of nice," he said.  
"And what's that meant to mean," I asked.  
"We are hiding in a forgotten classroom in the basement at 12 o'clock in the morning," he said. I stared at the ceiling and smiled.  
"And," I asked, turning my head to look at him. "It's not like either of us can sleep," I breathed.  
"I didn't mean it like that Ginny. I like being here with you but maybe we should find a nicest place to hang out," he said. I smiled.  
"Yeah, sure. We might actually get some sleep then," I said and laughed.  
"Sleeps over related anyway," he said and smirked.  
"Yeah," I breathed and looked back up at the ceiling.  
"What's the matter," he asked and I sighed.  
"Luna's gone," I said. "I mean her father says she's just staying home but she would have written to me. She would have sent at least one letter. I don't know what to think." He looked at me.  
"I don't know anything," he said. I looked over at him and smiled.  
"I wasn't asking. I know you can't tell me," I said.  
"And I don't know," he said and I sighed.  
"I'm just worried. She wouldn't just leave like that," I breathed. "We had plans. She was coming back." He didn't say anything. "I wish she would write me back, just so I knew she was okay," I breathed. I heard him sigh and he meet me eyes across the room.  
"It was probably because of that stupid magazine," he said. I sighed and sat up.  
"I like that magazine," I said.  
"Yes, but a lot of people don't," he said. "Like everyone in charge around here." I rolled my eyes.  
"She's standing up for what she wants. That isn't a bad thing," I said and he looked across at me.  
"It's more want her dad wants than her," he said.  
"Like it's your dad more than you," I said. He jumped up, walking across the room from me.  
"Don't go there," he muttered, turning away from me. I stood up and walked over to him.  
"I'm sorry," I breathed. He sighed and I slid my fingers into his. "Don't worry so much, okay?" He laughed bitterly.  
"That's easy for you to say," he muttered and I squizzed his fingers in mine.  
"It's not like you're the one protecting me here or anything," I said.  
"That makes this whole thing harder Ginny," he said. He sighed and cleared his throat. "I'm sure Luna's fine though," he said and his voice sounded all croaky. The same way it sounded every time he tried to say something nice. I smiled.  
"Thanks," I said and lent against his chest. "And thanks for protecting me."


	8. Sixth Year Continue

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
**

**My Six Year. Continue **  
_****__**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

I closed my eyes and the room of requirement door appeared in front of us. I looked sideways at Draco and smiled.  
"You want to use the room of requirement," he asked. I turned to look at him in the dark corroder.  
"Why not," I asked.  
"Aren't there a few bad memories in there," he asked. I looked to the door.  
"I guess," I breathed. It had been the place of my first kiss with Harry and the place of Harry's first kiss with Cho. It was the place I first preformed the Patronus charm. It had also been the place all the death eaters used to get into the school. "Everything has bad memories Draco," I said. He just looked at me. I saw the worry in his eyes. I saw him remembering the horrible thing he had to do in this room. The horrible thing that lead to Dumbledore's death. He didn't say anything. I guess he didn't have too. I knew. I knew him and I was okay with it. "You just have to keep moving forward," I breathed, turning back to the door.  
"So this will be the place without bad memories," he said. I smiled.  
"Even though it holds the worse," I breathed. "It's kind of like life," I said and laughed. I went to open the door when he grabbed my hand.  
"Before we step into life... I'm sorry," he said. I just stared at him. I was like a girl, lost in the moment of disbelief. I had never heard him say sorry. I wasn't really sure, he knew what the word was.  
"For what," I asked.  
"All of it," he said. I smiled.  
"That's a lot to be sorry for," I said.  
"Okay," he said and cleared his throat, staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for my dad being my dad and what he did to you with the diary. I'm sorry that my family is my family. Also that I let the death eaters in and someone died."  
"Draco," I said quickly. "It's okay."  
"No," he said, holding up his hand. I closed my mouth and just looked at him. "I'm also sorry that you don't get to see your brother because he's on the run, and more importantly that I'm with them." I smiled softly.  
"And I'm sorry," I said and he just looked at me, a confused look covering my face. I was on the good side. What could I do wrong, right? "I'm sorry I let You Know Who inside my head in my first year and opened up the Chamber of Secrets. I'm sorry that I hit you with a Bat-Bogey Hex in your Firth year. I'm sorry I write on the walls and almost get caught. I'm sorry my family put your dad in jail, so that You Know Who was able to control him by breaking him out. And more than anything I'm sorry about this war," I said. He looked at me.  
"You can't be sorry for what isn't your fault," he said. I smiled.  
"Neither can you," I said. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again and I smiled. We just stared at each other for a moment and then he smiled. "Now come on," I said, holding my hand out to him. "Let's get back to life," I said and led him into the room. Into our room. Into the room of requirement.

* * *

I whimpered, getting ripped from my sleep. The tears ran down my cheeks and I gasped. The memories of the Chamber of Secrets flooded my head, mixed with the new memories of Voldemort. I rolled over and sat up. My heart pounded in my head and I breathed heavily. I took a deep breath and climbed out of bed. I walked down the hallway. I just walked. I didn't have a place in mind. I just needed to get out. I needed to get out of my head. I walked and walked and ended up in front of the room of requirement. I hadn't planned to see him tonight when the door appeared in front of me. I touched my hand to the door. Our room made me feel safe. I walked inside and the room looked different than before. There was a massive bed in the middle of the room and it was lit with candles. It felt warm and inviting. I smiled, walking in. There was a mutter and I looked around.  
"Hello," I called out. I don't know why I spoke. I don't think it accrued to me that someone bad could be in this room. This was our room. "Is anyone in here?" I looked over and saw Draco sitting on a chair by the bed. He looked lost in his thoughts. I smiled and walked over to him. "Hey," I said and he looked up at me.  
"I didn't think we were meeting up tonight," he said quickly, standing up.  
"Umm, yeah," I breathed. "I know. I was just walking, you know? What are you doing here?"  
"I couldn't sleep," he said and sighed.  
"Again," I asked and he nodded. "Are you okay," I asked. He cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, I am," he said. I nodded.  
"Good," I said and looked around the room. "It's nice," I said, running my finger along the bed.  
"Oh. Yeah," he said and looked around. "Well thanks," he said and I smiled. "I was just trying to imagine a place where I could actually sleep."  
"Well I think it," I said, sitting down on the bed. He smiled and sat down next to me. I wrapped my fingers with his and yawned.  
"Don't you have a test tomorrow," he said as I leant again his shoulder.  
"Yeah," I breathed and yawned. "But I couldn't sleep," I said and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'll worry about the test tomorrow."  
"Good," he breathed and I yawed again.  
"Yeah, good," I breathed, closing my eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

I woke up slowly. I wondered why I hadn't been woken by my nightmares when I felt his body against mine. I had fallen asleep in his arms. The nightmares hadn't bothered me when I was with him. I went to move and he stirred in his sleep. I stopped and smiled, relaxing into his chest. I could feel his heart beeping calmly in his chest. I lay there for a moment. The nightmares didn't eat away at me when I was with him.  
"Morning," he muttered, waking up. I smiled.  
"Morning," I breathed and didn't move for a moment.  
"How did you sleep," he asked. He rubbed his finger against my arm and I smiled.  
"Good," I breathed. "You?"  
"Good," he breathed and I lay in his chest for a moment, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Do you feel that," I asked after a moment.  
"Feel what," he said.  
"Do you feel relaxed," I asked. He chuckled.  
"Yeah, for the first time in a long time," he breathed. I smiled, into his chest.  
"It's amazing," I breathed. I felt so relaxed. It was insane.  
"Well we should do it again," he said. I sat up and looked at him.  
"What's wrong with now," I asked. He stared at me for a second and then smirked.  
"Nothing, just that you have a test in like 10 minutes," he said. My jaw dropped and I looked down at my watch.  
"Oh crap," I muttered, rolling out of the bed. I pulled on my clock and he just looked up at me and laughed. "You're not helping," I said, pulling my shoes on, almost falling over. He smirked and rested his arms behind his head.  
"I never said I was going too," he said. I scoffed, picked up my shoe and throw it at him.  
"Butt face," I teased. He laughed.  
"Well if that's how you're going to be," he said, grabbing the shoe and jumped up off the bed.  
"Oi," I scoffed and looked at him. He smirked and stepped away from me. I held out my hand. "Give it back Malfoy," I said. He laughed.  
"Come and get it, Weasley," he taunted and then ran as I took off after him. Just so everyone knows; I didn't make it to the test.

**Reviews would be amazing guys :) Keep them up**


	9. Sixth Year Continued

**Thanks for all the reviews guys. This is almost the end so keep reading**

My Six Year. Continue   
_****__**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_

I followed him into the room of requirement.  
"Don't you think we are going to get caught," I asked. "It's not even late. The sun's still up." He smirked.  
"You afraid Ginny," he asked. I laughed.  
"You're the one going to get in trouble if we get caught," I said. He laughed.  
"I'll just blame it on you," he said and smirked. I pretended to gasp and laughed.  
"Well aren't you just such a gentleman," I teased before my jaw dropped. I looked around the room of requirement. Wow. It was like a little shopping mall, with walls going all the way to the ceiling. The walls were filled with everything you could ever want. I smiled and ran my finger along the shelf. He came up behind me.  
"What do you think," he asked. I laughed and turned to look at him.  
"You could have just asked me on a date Malfoy," I said and smiled at him. He laughed.  
"Things are never that easy with you Ginny," he said. I smiled and looked into his eyes. It was crazy the idea of getting lost in someone's eye, it happens. "You got blamed from Hogsmean after you tried to steal the Gryffindor sword, remember?" I smiled and bit down on my lip. He and I stood inches from each other and my heart began to beep faster in my chest.  
"Well, it wasn't one of our most thought through plans," I breathed.  
"We are getting distracted," he said and I nodded  
"Yeah," I breathed and stared at him. "So this is a date," I asked.  
"This is as good as it's going to get," he said and I smiled, looking around the room again. He sounded cocky as he talked but I knew. I knew he was hope it was good enough, because it had to be.  
"It is beautiful," I said and smiled.  
"Yeah, it really is," he said as he stared at me. I leant forward ever so slightly and placed my hand on his shoulder.  
"Well my answer is yes, when you ask me," I breathed and he smirked.  
"Good," he said and reached out to wrap his hand around my head. "Because I'm asking," he said and my breath caught in my throat. I stood lost in his eyes for a moment but I smirked. He lent forward and pressed his lips against mine. Neither of us moved for a second, waiting for the other to make the first move. I placed my hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer to me. Our lips meet again, this time with more focus. My arms wrapped around his head, pulling me into him. We lost ourselves in the moment. There was no war in this moment. This moment was just us. I pulled back, breathing heavily. My heart was pounding in my head. I looked at him, a smile spreading cross my face. I laughed. Who knew I could find a second of calm with a Slytherin, with Draco.  
"Wow," I breathed and stared at him.  
"I've been waiting to do that for a long time," he said and I smiled.  
"Well no one said you were finished," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked and I kissed him again.

* * *

I walked up and down in front of the room of requirement. I concentrated on what I needed. I needed our room. I needed a place to relax. I walked past the second time when I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Amycus Carrow standing there. My eyes grew wide.  
"Weasley," Carrow questioned. I swallowed.  
"Professor," I breathed. My heart pounded in my chest. "I... Umm."  
"It's a bit late to be walking the hall don't you think Miss Weasley," he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Well, we will just have to deal with this," he said, taking out his wand. My heart pumped in my chest.  
"I was just going for a walk professor," I said quickly. He clicked his tongue and looked me over, but I wasn't watching. All I could see was the wand in his wand.  
"Well," he said slowly and then pointed his wand in my direction. My bottom jaw shook but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't run. "We'll just have to think of a punishment," he said and pulled a merciless grin.  
"Professor," said Goyle, walking around the corner. "He wants to see you," he said and Carrow's wand dropped. He turned away from me and glided up the hallway.  
"Leave her," he said as Goyle's attention turned to me. "There are other things," he breathed, before the two left the dark corridor. I sat at the empty spot where he had been for what felt like minutes. I let out a sigh of relief and remembered him. I remember Draco waiting in the room of requirement. He could, for at least 10 minutes take me away from this place. He could make me forget about the war that was going. I did the finial pass and the doorway to the room appeared. I opened it up and Draco was waiting just inside. He looked me over and a worried expression crossed him face.  
"What happened," he asked quickly. I nodded but my bottom lip still shook.  
"Yes," I said and shallowed hard. "I just ran into Carrow outside that's all."  
"What," he gasped. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head.  
"No. He. He got called away. I'm fine," I breathed. He smirked.  
"You're not that good a lair Ginny," he teased. I laughed.  
"Nope, but I had a different idea for tonight," I said and took his face in my hands, kissing him. I pulled back to look at him after a moment and bit down on my bottom lip. "Unless you take back last time," I asked. He smirked.  
"No way," he laughed and we lost ours in another kiss. He pulled back and looked at me again. "Are you sure your okay," he asked. I let out a sigh and my bottom lip shook again.  
"I'll be fine," I breathed. He ran his hand down my cheek and I smiled. I took his face in my hands and kiss him quickly. "It's insane that the war doesn't seem to matter when we are together," I said. He smiled.  
"I know but crazy things happen in a war," he said. I nodded.  
"Yep," I said and then I kissed him again. This kiss was full of passion. He kissed me back, pulling me into him. I slide my hands down his chest. I found his collar with my fingers and smirked, pulling him into me. I kissed him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I gave him entry into my mouth. He slid his hands down my hips and pulled me into him. I kissed him more passionately. We broke apart. I breathed heavily and smirked at him. His hand cupped my face in his and he ran his thumb, ran along my lip. I smiled and let him pull me back into him. He ran his fingers through my hair and I ran my fingers down his chest. They quickly found his bottoms and I started to undo them. His lips didn't leave mine as he kicked off his shoes. I laughed, disregarding his shirt. I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard. This kiss absorbed us. Then slowly we opened our eyes and looked at each other. He smirked and I pushed him back onto the bed.

**Review please**


End file.
